You Jump, I Jump Baby
by zoeh62
Summary: Taking off from the final four words, what could happen afterwards? Well here is my take on what could happen. *Spoiler Alert* If you haven't watched the new Episodes.
1. I'm Pregnant

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

The words just hung there for a few moments, neither Gilmore Girl knowing what to say next. Lorelai placed the bottle in her hand, on the step in front of her.

"It's the wookie's right?"

"Mom, no."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Mom."

"How are you feeling kid?"

"Honestly, a little numb. I'm not quite sure how to feel at the moment or what to do."

"It'll be okay, we'll work this out. Just know you are not alone." 

"Thanks Mom, I really needed to hear that." Rory said she she placed her head on her Mom's shoulder. 

"So you're positive it's not the wookie right? Because I could see having a hairy grandchild. Obviously it'll be hard on the little one growing up, but with an awesome G-Ma like me, no one will give it hell or they'd have me to answer too!" Lorelai said with a grin. 

Rory giggled. "I'm positive Mom."

"So we going to tell the Mommy who is the Daddy?"

"That sounds like the title of a bad porno."

"Oooo, maybe I should start a new career! The worst porno names ever."

Rory laughed, a deep laugh. She really needed this, trust her mother to provide hilarity in this situation. 

"I seriously could." Lorelai said nodding her head in agreement with herself. "But seriously kid, I could definitely guess and assume but would rather that it came from you." 

"It's Logan's Mom."

"Logan, as in the one who's proposal you turned down all those years ago?"

"The one in the same."

"Stating the obvious here, and I don't want all the details but how?"

"The short version is, we ran into each other a couple of years ago in Hamburg. And things kind of went from there, but he is engaged to a family approved wife."

"Rory, seriously! Didn't you learn after the whole Dean fiasco?"

"This is different Mom, Logan has and will always be it for me."

"Then why did you say no in the first place?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought if I was engaged to be married to a Huntzberger it would close all the doors that could possible be open to me. In hindsight, I wish I would of said yes."

"Well kid, you know you need to tell him."

"I just don't know how too."

"It's like a bandaid, you rip it off quick."

"I don't think a bandaid metaphor really applies here."

"The same principles apply."

"Okay Mom, I promise I will. But it won't be today, as today is all about you and Luke." Rory said with a smile.

"Oooo, I wonder if Taylor will make it a yearly holiday. Because it would be an awesome holiday to have. We could have an L & L carnival, everything has to begin with L to be included and you have to wear L colours. Has to be L food, but coffee is allowed because it'll be in a Luke's cup, so it works."

"Please let me be there when you pitch this idea to Taylor and when you tell Luke." Rory said laughing. "It would make anyone's day to see that."

"Alright, let's get going. We have a wedding to get ready for." Lorelai said as she stood up, waiting for Rory to join her.

Both the girls made their way back home to get ready for the real wedding that was happening later that day. Any baby talk to be put on hold till the next day.


	2. Memories

Rory was sitting at her desk, her laptop in front of her. She had been staring at the cursor now, blinking away for the past half hour and was still no closer to figuring out what to say. What do you say to an ex-boyfriend who turned into a what happens in Vegas friend, one who you are still attached too and lets be honest, in love with. Even if you can't formulate the right words to say that out loud. She heard he was getting married next weekend, she hated the fact that she had this massive bombshell to drop on him, it wasn't exactly fair but it wasn't also fair not to tell him. Before her Mom and Luke left on their honeymoon, she told Luke and he had some lovely words of wisdom.

"Rory, if I had known I had a daughter, I would of been there for her. Regardless of what was going on in my life. Twelve years I'll never get back because I didn't know, and who knows what would of happened if she wasn't doing that for the science fair, would I have found out at all? I know I don't know Logan all that well, but I think I know him well enough to know that if he knew you were having his baby, he'd want to be there."

She knew he was right, it was just trying to form the right words. She was going to call but couldn't press the call button on her phone, she'd tried for days. So she decided that maybe writing it all down would be easier, but alas the words weren't forming, some writer she was! The cursor was still moving, it seemed to be getting quicker, like it was getting annoyed that she was taking so long. She moved away from it for a moment and picked up the book beside her laptop but it wasn't long before thoughts of how Logan and her had run into each other a couple of years before, crossed her mind. 

Two Years Earlier

It had been an extremely long flight, of all the flights in the world it would of been the longest in existence by far. Sitting in economy, she was in front of an annoying child who spent most of the flight kicking the back of her chair and the mother not doing a thing about it. Sitting next to her, on the right was a nervous passenger, we've all been next to one. You know the ones that hold the vomit bag just in case, nervously watching every little thing, getting jumpy at every little bump. Thankfully there was much turbulence, but it still didn't matter. To her left was an older gentleman who kept reminiscing about the past. It wasn't that he was talking to anyone in particular, just talking. She was so glad to be off that plane.

As she was making her way out into the terminal, checking her emails as her phone finally got its act together after being off for so long. She wasn't watching where she was going, which always spelt bad when it came to Rory Gilmore, she was accidentally tripped by a guy who had his back to her but foot stretched back like he was stretching.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand to help her up.

As Rory stood up, trying to get all the hair out of her face, she looked at him. "Oh it's okay, I really need to watch where I'm goi... Logan?" She said as her eyes fixated on a man with whom she hadn't spoken to for many years.

"Rory? What have I told you about watching where your going?" He said chuckling. He motioned to a couple of guys he was with that he'd catch up with them. "Of all the places I could of imagined running into you, literally doing it in Hamburg was not one of them. Are you okay?"

"I have a slight bruised ego, possible other bruises that may pop up over the course of the day but for the most part I'm fine. Wow, Logan." She said as she studied him for a moment. "You look a little more distinguished."

"As that your way of saying that I'm old now?"

"No, never!" She said panicking.

"Relax Ace, I was joking. I know what you meant."

As he said his nickname for her out loud, she had to swallow hard, forcing her heart to return to its usual position. "Well, it was lovely running into you, but I should really let you go to rejoin your group and I should go too. But yes very lovely to see you again, it has been too long and I'm really sorry." She said as she turned around quickly and started walking off in the direction of baggage claim.

Logan stood there for a few minutes, perplexed. How does she do this to him? She just has this ability to send him to mush, even after all these years. Damn she smelt good and looked even better. Finally getting his legs to move, he made he way to baggage claim, catching up with the two guys he'd come here with.

Business associates with his Father's company, that he'd rejoined a couple of years previous. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but he knew it was time. While his Father was still as strong as a bull, it wouldn't be long before the elder years started to take hold and he had a family obligation to take his rightful place at Huntzberger Publishing Group.

Thankfully though, he was actually enjoying it which surprised him. Maybe the time away to do her own thing, helped him to become more of the person he needed to be in regards to taking over HPG.

As he got to baggage claim, he noticed his beautiful Ace. Though he couldn't really say she was his anymore, he feel a slight pinch grab at his heart. Oh damn, he the way he felt way back when was creeping back. Shit! He watched her for a few moments, totally in her own world as she was waiting for her suitcase. He moved his way over to her, standing beside her, trying to work out what to say.

"So what brings you to Hamburg?" Really that was the best he could do, seriously he needed help, he thought to himself.

"Oh! It's you. Sorry, wasn't expecting to see you there, standing." She said nervously. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I've thought about if I was to see you again how it would be, and this never entered my mind." She said honestly, as she looked up at him.

"I will admit, it never entered my mind either but I'm glad it's finally happened." He said with a genuine smile.

"I'm here for a story." She said as she noticed her bag coming out, Logan grabbing it off before she could. "Thank you." She said pulling the handle up.

"You're welcome. I'm here for a few days for work, this is my number. Please call me, I'd love to catch up with you over dinner." He said as he wrote his cell number down on the back on his business card and handing it to her, with a smile.

The electricity she felt as she touched his hand taking his card, sent shocks right through her. Oh this was bad, very bad. "Sounds good, I'll call you." She said with a smile as she grabbed the handle on her bag and went to walk outside to where the taxis where waiting.

As she reached her hotel, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in this whole time. Logan was definitely not who she thought she'd run into today. He smelt so good and looked even better. She had been a complete idiot for turning him down, but she also wasn't looking for a marriage at that point in her life. She'd recently started dating this guy... uhh... Paul, that's his name. It was more out of convenience really, she thought. There wasn't that 'spark', you know the one you get in the depths of your everything, that completely sets you on fire, it certainly wasn't there with Paul.

Logan on the other hand, it had always been there and seems it was still there. Damn him for making her feel more alive then she had in years, and all she did was touch his hand. It would be a completely bad idea to have dinner with him, and yet she found herself staring at his business card, flipping it over in her hand. She knew she was going to call him, so might as well get it over with. She dialled the number he'd written on the back of the card, placed the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer.

"Huntzberger" He said as he answered.

"So what would this dinner entail?" She asked with a smile on her face, not that he could see it.

"Whatever you would like." He said with a slight chuckle.

"So let's not do the whole fancy pants thing, you're known to do. Something simple should be fine."

"There is nothing simple about you, Ace."

She felt herself blush, damn him. "Oh that Huntzberger charm, no one knows they need in their life but seems to make it all better."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your flirting with me Miss Gilmore, it is still Gilmore, right?"

She laughed at that. "Yes still Gilmore. Once upon a time, I could of been something else but I was an idiot back in those days."

"Everything happens for a reason Ace, like us running into each other today."

"So they say."

"Message me your hotel and room details, I'll pick you up at 7pm for something simple."

"I'll see you then." She said as she hung up the phone.

She checked the time after sending him a message with the details, it was only just after 3pm so she had plenty of time to get some work done before getting ready for tonight. Two and a half hours later, seen her finishing off all the work emails that needed answering, getting the preparation ready for her interview tomorrow and on her way into the bathroom for a shower before getting ready for tonight. It was a good thing she'd brought a dress with her, she wasn't going to buy now very thankful.

She heard a knock at the door as she was pinning a couple of curls back, she gave herself a quick once over, grabbed her clutch and makes her way to the door, opening it.

"You still remember to turn up ten minutes after the agreed time." She said with a giggle.

"Gilmore Girls are never ready on time. It's burnt into the brain along with always be near or have coffee on hand and never allow you to go more than a few hours without some sort of food. It's not something that's easy to forget." He said chuckling at her, then stopping as he was able to fully take her whole presence in. Wow she was absolutely stunning.

"You alright there kid?" She asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"Oh what... Yeah I'm good, just taking all this in."

"It's a little weird, isn't?"

"But it's a good weird." He smiled and held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his and pulled the door closed with the other. Following him as he lead the way to the elevator. Once inside, she noticed he was still holding her hand. She found a sense of comfort in such a small gesture, that she didn't even try to pull away. If only she could work out what he was thinking.

They exited the elevator, making their way to a waiting car. Logan opened the door for her and got in after she did.

"So what's the plan Huntzberger?" She asked, looking over at him.

"There's another hotel on the other side of the city, that has an amazing buffet."

"A buffet? My knight in shining amour!"

He chuckled. "If only all girls were as easy to impress. All they see is the Huntzberger name and expect everything the world offers. Give a Gilmore Girl coffee and a buffet, she's happy for life."

She giggled. "Well I don't need the world, only wish to be happy and be able to do what I wish in life."

"And are you happy and doing what you want in life?"

She looked out the window for a moment. The truth was, she wasn't happy with her life or career. It isn't what she envisioned at all. After the campaign trail ended, she assumed having that on her resume would open up so many doors. As it turns out, not many at all opened up.

"I'm happy enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while I'm not completely happy with my life, I'm happy enough to make it work. Tonight though, is actually the happiest I've felt in quite some time." She said with a small smile.

The car pulled up to the hotel, so any more conversation would be put on hold for at least a few minutes, giving Rory time to gather herself. Logan held a hand out for her, helping her out of the car. He placed a hand on the small of her back, leading the way inside. The electricity from that small touch, did not go unnoticed by either of them but kept their thoughts to themselves.

Dinner lasted for a couple of hours, after the conversation in the car it was kept light hearted for the duration of dinner. Reminiscing from the old days at Yale and Logan telling stories from LDB events. Both of them trying to ignore the elephant in the room, what happened on her graduation day.

After dinner, he walked them back to the car heading back to her hotel. As they pulled up out the front, Rory realised she didn't want the night to be over just yet.

"Did you want to come up?"

"Rory, we both know what will happen if I do."

"And..."

"Rory... I..." He leaned forward to tell the driver to take them to his hotel.

He moved back into his seat, and looked over at Rory. Gosh she was beautiful, the longing he'd felt for her, for so many years was definitely back with full force. He wanted her, he wanted all of her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't realise until that moment how long he'd been waiting to do that again. She responded by opening her lips to him. She didn't realise how much she'd missed him until this moment. She wanted all of him and now.

As they pulled up to his hotel, they broke off the kiss and he helped her out of the car. Holding her hand, he lead the way into the elevator. The doors closed and his lips were instantly back on hers. It was like a drug to both of them and they needed their fix now. As they elevator dinged, they pulled apart again, him leading the way to his room. Once inside, it was a crazy mix of hands and lips everywhere. Clothes being dropped wherever they were at that moment. He lead them over to the bed, he pulled away for a moment and studied her.

"Rory, are you sure?" He asked, it pained him to ask to he needed to be sure.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said closing the small gap between them.

For the rest of the night and half of the early morning, they got to know each other again, like really know each other. This was the happiest both of them had been in years.

The next morning Rory woke up, feeling something heavy over middle. She looked over her shoulder and seen Logan, sleeping peacefully. 'So it wasn't a dream' She thought as she made a move out of the bed, trying not to disturb a sleeping Logan.

She walked into the bathroom deciding that a hot shower was just what she needed. After thirty minutes, she walked out dressed in just a towel to get her clothes. She noticed Logan sitting at the table, coffee and breakfast sitting upon the table.

"Well your really pulling off the towel there Ace." He said as he noticed her.

She blushed, trying to make sure all of her was covered. "Umm.. thank you." She said as she sat down across from him.

He handed her a mug of hot coffee and a plate so she could grab what she wanted for breakfast. "So last night... Wow!" He said then took a sip of his coffee.

"I would agree." She said as she started filling her plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing."

She blushed again. "Logan!" She said, swatting his hand. "I think we should talk."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About this, last night."

"What about it?"

"Well I know your in a relationship, and I'm in a relationship. So last night, as amazing as it was, definitely shouldn't of happened."

"Rory, after last night I can't go back to nothing."

"How about we go Vegas?"

"You want to go to Vegas? I can arrange it."

She laughed. "No, I mean what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. If we happen to be in the same place at the same time, we can spend time together but outside of that basically nothing."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes it is. We both know we can't go back to the nothingness we've had the past few years so this is a good solution."

"Okay, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do." He said as he started eating his breakfast. 

Present Day

She was tracing her lips with her finger at the memories. She definitely couldn't write this email right now, she needed to get out. Standing up, grabbing her coat she made her way out the door. A walk was definitely a good idea at the moment.


	3. AWOL

As she walked through the centre of town, she decided to grab a couple of takeaway coffee's from Luke's and head over to Lane's. She needed help with this email and knew Lane would know how to help her.

Knocking on Lane's door, she was greeted by Steve and Kwan who opened the door.

"Hi boys, how are you?"

"Aunty Rory." They both squealed as tried to push each other out of the way to hug Rory first.

She laughed as she hugged them both at the same time. Lane walked over and seen a beautiful sight in front of her, it was perfect. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket to take a photo.

"Rory! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my favourite nephews of course." She laughed as they looked at her, waiting for the reply.

"Aunty Rory, come see my new toy Daddy brought me." Kwan said as he grabbed her hand, to pull her in the direction he pointed at.

"I will soon sweetie, just need to talk to Mommy first." She said as she knelt beside him.

"Okay." He said running off to play with his new toy, taking his brother with him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, and you brought coffee. This must be serious." Lane said with a laugh as Rory handed her the takeaway cup.

"Well yes, I kind of need your help."

"Well shoot." Lane said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Rory took a deep breath before she let it all tumble out. "So a few weeks ago, Logan visited with the boys and put on this spectacular display. It ended with all of us at an Inn in New Hampshire, Logan and I had an amazing night together and the next morning we said a final goodbye. He's getting married next week to a family approved wife. And I found out a few days ago that I'm a few weeks pregnant." Rory said as a couple of years started to flow out.

"Oh my god, Rory. That's amazing, the being pregnant part obviously. Not so much the rest."

"So I obviously need to tell him but have no idea how too. We said a final goodbye, he didn't fight for me. He went back to London to be with and marry Odette. I can't ruin this life by telling him about this."

"Rory did you ever think for one second that he wanted you to fight for him for once?"

"What do you mean?"

"You turned him down Rory, that would be a massive bruise to his ego. Maybe he needed you to fight for him to prove you did want him. Not the stupid arrangement you put in place. Because let's be honest, that was never going to end well."

"I'm so glad I came here, you always give me the right perspective to think about."

"You know you need to tell him."

"I know, I just haven't found the right words yet." Rory said as she finished off her coffee. She heard her phone ring and fished it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Rory Gilmore, speaking."

"Rory, love, it's Finn."

"Finn? Is everything alright?"

"Love I'm sorry to call you, but have you heard from Logan?"

"Logan? No I haven't since New Hampshire. Finn what's going on? Is he okay?"

"Well it seems his gone AWOL!"

"What the hell?"

"He broke off the engagement to Odette last week, then told Huntzberger senior who completely flipped his lid. Logan hasn't been seen or heard from since, we believe he is back in America. I didn't want to worry you love, but everyone is beside themselves. Honor has been calling me non stop for days trying to find him. No one else would think to call you, but I know that you may be the only one he might reach out too at the moment."

"Oh my! I haven't heard from him Finn. If I do I'll let you know straight away. Thank you for letting me know."

"Sorry to worry you love, I know how much you both care about each other. I know you were the driving force for him breaking off the engagement but you let him say goodbye to you. So I don't know that he will contact you, though thought it wouldn't hurt just in case. Good bye love." Finn said as he hung up the phone.

Rory stared at her phone for a few minutes, lost deep in thought.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lane said getting her attention.

"Logan is missing."

"What do you mean Logan is missing?"

"That was Finn, he said Logan broke off his engagement last week, told his father who flipped it and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

Rory rolled through her contacts finding Logan's name and hit the call button, placing the phone to his ear.

"You've reached Logan Huntzberger. Sorry I'm busy at the mo..." She hit the cancel button, of course his phone would be turned off.

"Shit! I should of known though." She said putting the phone back into her pocket.

"Any ideas where he might be?"

"I don't... Oh actually I might. Sorry Lane, I have to go. Thanks for the chat. Say bye to the boys for me." She said as she leapt up from her seat, rushing out the door.

She quickened her pace, not quite a walk but also definitely not a run either, Gilmore Girls don't run or exercise for that matter. She reached her Mum's house, going inside to quickly grab her keys then rushed out to her car. This was a massive long shot, she had no idea why she even thought of it. She just had this gut feeling, he may of ended up near Yale, more like Rich Man's Shoe. It would be a place that everyone else probably wouldn't think about, as far as she knew no one had been back there since they'd all left Yale.

A little while later, she pulled up out the front of the familiar pub. Oh the memories she had at this place, she could probably fill a book with them. She put the car in park, turned it off and got out. She took a deep breath and made a move to go inside.

Once inside, she looked around for a few minutes and was surprised to actually find him sitting in a booth in a dark corner. He was cradling a scotch on ice by the looks of it. She slowly made her way over to him, sitting down on a seat in the booth next to him.

"How'd you find me?" He said without even looking at her.

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Well it was good while it lasted." He said as he drowned the reminder of his drink.

"I'm not here to take you anywhere, that's your choice. I just needed to know you were okay. Finn called me, he's really worried, everyone is. I will call him to let you know you're safe but I won't give your location."

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"I told you, I needed to make sure you were okay, I was worried after Finn's call."

"What else did he say?"

"That you've been AWOL since you broke off your engagement and told your Dad."

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you tell me not to marry her? Don't you want me? Don't you want us?"

Rory looked down at her hands that were playing with her car keys. "More than anything Logan, I wanted you and an us. But I wasn't going to put you in a position that would go against the dynastic plan."

"Do you want a drink? I'm going to get another."

"Just a soda please."

"No alcohol?"

"I'm driving."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Logan leaving in the direction of the bar, gave her a chance to quickly call Finn.

"Love! Have you heard from him?" He said answering the phone on the first ring.

"Yes. He's okay. Just wants to be alone for the moment, so just give him time."

"Oh thank god love! I'll let Honor know he's okay. Thank you for getting back to me. Oh love, how did you get a hold of him?"

"Let's just say I had a sixth sense. I'll call you tomorrow Finn." She said and hung up the phone as Logan came back to the table.

"So did you call Finn?"

"Yes. I told him you were okay and just needed time alone."

"Thank you." He said with a soft smile.

"So we need to talk. I was going to send an email, but couldn't find the words."

"This sounds serious."

"So as it turns out, we were left with a parting gift from our night together in New Hampshire."

"Rory what are you trying to say?"

"Logan, I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant."

He went completely white as he let this new information pass over him. He had a sip of his drink and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "We're pregnant?"

Rory had tears in her eyes, a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders, finally being able to tell him. "Yeah we are."

"Oh my god, wow!" He said as he moved towards her to wrap her in a massive hug. "This is the best news I've heard in months."

"So your not mad?"

"Ace, why would I be mad? I'm going to be a Dad and I get to experience it all with my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate."

"I've been so worried to tell you because I thought you'd be mad and you were obviously engaged so I didn't want to ruin that."

"I would of dropped everything for you, for our baby, all you had to do was ask. I've been waiting for you to ask for ten years."

"Really?"

"Rory, you were the first and only girl who has made me want to be in a relationship. The first and only girl I've ever loved, well except Alyssa Milano but that doesn't count. You make me a better person and make me want to strive for more because I know that's what you deserve. I am a damn fool, because I am completely and utterly in love with you. No one has ever come even close to that. You're all I've ever wanted and needed. It completely crushed me when you said no, I went into a tailspin. I couldn't believe you would say no. It made me think that maybe I wasn't good enough for you yet, so I vowed to work harder and become more of the man that you would want. The day we ran into each other in Hamburg, it was one of the best days ever. I had my Ace back in my life and I knew I wouldn't let you go again. Then you brought up the Vegas plan, I only went along with it because it meant I'd have you in my life again. Obviously it got to a point where we needed to stop, and that morning in New Hampshire another heart crushing moment. I just wanted you to say you wanted me like I wanted you."

"Oh Logan, I am so sorry. I thought that if I'd said yes, I'd only ever been looked at as 'That's the Huntzberger wife', I wanted to be able to make it on my own merit. Like that really turned out so well. I thought if I married you, all the doors would close instantly and I wouldn't be hired on my own merit. I loved you more than anything and it broke my heart to see you just give up on us, on me. When we met again in Hamburg, it was the happiest I'd felt in quite some time and I knew I couldn't let you go. I came up with the Vegas plan because I thought it would give you an easy out if you wanted it. Then New Hampshire happened and we said goodbye, it broke my heart again. When I found out I was pregnant, I was both totally elated but also worried that you would hate me for it. I love you Logan, you're it, you've always been it. You never have to prove what kind of man you are to me, because I already know you and love you just the way you are."

"I love you too Ace." Logan said closing the gap between them, placing his lips hard on hers.

There was absolutely no way he'd ever let her go again, he was not going to mess this up. This was his Ace and that's what she'd always be. She's having his baby, he'd given up hope that children would happen for him, lets be perfectly honest, he didn't want to have kids with Odette. He had his girl back, nothing could wipe the smile of his face now.


End file.
